A Meditative Study of the Bulbus Oculi
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: James thinks that the things that people say about eyes is ridiculous. JP/LE and implied SB/RL


**i hope you all enjoy this gift for The Truth's Lie!**

Eyes were very strange things, James decided. They were often thought to be one of the more attractive bits of the human being, yet all they were, were muscles, blood vessels, and some sort of clear jelly, which made James think of the jars of octopus eyes that were hidden in the back of the Potions cupboard. How could the so called 'windows to the soul' be nothing more than a squishy slimy ball that rolled around in a persons skull. It was revolting. And, considering some other things that he heard, also completely ridiculous. James thought back to the last Hogsmeade visit.

* * *

"Prongs, hurry up! I'm freezing my bollocks off up here!" Sirius waved wildly down at him from where he stood at the top of the hill where the Shrieking Shack squatted, looking suspiciously innocent.

James scowled and continued to stomp through the snow at his own leisurely pace. He supposed that he could hurry it up, but he refused to give Sirius the satisfaction of knowing that he was cold.

"Come on!" As soon as James reached the top of the hill, he was grabbed by two pairs of hands and was frog-marched to where Sirius stood grinning like an idiot.

"You're so tense." Remus commented, removing his hands from one of James' arms. "Like a muggle wind up toy."

Peter snickered and left James other side.

"I'm not tense."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Mate." He grabbed Remus and pulled him in for a wet kiss on the mouth. "Take a picture of us, yeah?" Sirius tossed a camera at James, who struggled to catch it with his gloved hands.

Peter snorted. "And you call yourself a Keeper."

"Shut up."

"Wait a second." Remus untangled himself from Sirius and took out his wand. "You two should get in the picture too."

Sirius started to whine. "But Moony! It was supposed to be our special picture time!"

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "We had our special picture time already, when you decided to get camera happy in the dormitory."

Peter pretended to gag. "Alright, that's enough of that. Let's just get this picture over and done with. I think my toes are about to fall off!"

"Oh Dear, we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" Sirius said sarcastically, but his eyes were twinkling. (Which was just plain stupid. How can eyes twinkle? Its not like they were bloody stars or anything.)

Peter made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and scrambled up to where Sirius and Remus were huddled, pulling James with him.

Remus levitated the camera a little ways away and turned it do that it was facing them. "The camera's going to go off in thirty seconds!" He announced, pulling James in between himself and Peter.

"So everybody show those pearly whites!" Sirius added from Remus' other side.

"C'mon James!" Peter said with only five seconds to go. "Smile with your eyes."

James' head turned. "What the hell is that supposed to-"

*click*

* * *

James snorted at the memory. How the hell was he supposed to smile with his eyes? It's not like his eyes had little lips and teeth that could grin whenever he wanted them to. It was bloody impossible.

A loud laugh pulled James from his musings. Evidently, Remus had muttered something amusing into Sirius' ear. James watched as Sirius kissed Remus through his chuckles. The two stated at each other and Remus drew a finger slowly over Sirius cheek. Sirius kissed it, while he stared deeply into Remus' eyes. James made a face and turned his head away. He just couldn't understand how eyes could express emotions, much less love or anger.

"What are you staring at?" A soft feminine voice asked, and James felt the couch sink slightly and a warm thigh press against his own.

James barely looked up. "I'm not staring at anything."

"Liar." Lily said affectionately, and kissed James on the cheek."You've been staring at Sirius and Remus for the past twenty minutes.

James looked up at Lily and was suddenly struck by how expressive her green eyes were. Eyes weren't supposed to be expressive. They were supposed to be just sense organs, not wordlessly expressing that Lily loved him, and didn't know whether to be worried or amused or both at James' strange behavior. Eyes weren't supposed to dance with love or to reach out to his soul and hold it.

Lily smiled in confusion, her eyes sparked with curiosity. "What are you thinking about, James?"

James shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."


End file.
